A perfect love
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Emily and JJ are married, Henry is their son and JJ is pregnant with two twins... And their live a beautiful life together and a perfect love.


Their love was perfect and it always be. Their love was something special. Their love was pure and truth.

Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, JJ for friends, promised these things a year ago in front of the Quantico's priest, the day of their wedding, the perfect prize for their sufferings and pain... Because the time before their engagement was hard for them both.

Emily went to London for a promotion to team leader in the Interpool and JJ married Will, the father of her beautiful son... The raven haired woman returned after six months for having her only lover back.

And JJ divorced after two weeks for staying with her lover and they started to go out on dates when Will leave and returned to New Orleans... And after three months the two getting married, the ceremony was open for parents and colleagues only, then they went on honeymoon to Hawaii for fifteen days and Emily, according with JJ, adopted Henry as her son.

Today, their first anniversary, always spent at the top of their love, Henry was at Garcìa and Morgan's apartment and JJ, in maternity permission, was at home to prepare a romantic dinner for her beloved Emily.

Yeah, JJ was in maternity permission because she's five months pregnant... Her and Em's babies, two twins, a boy and a girl. They've already choosed together the names, the boy will be named Kyle and the girl Chelsea.

When Emily turned home, she was greeted by a tender hug and a sweet kiss "Welcome back home..."

"Hi, my love! How's your day? Is everything ok?" Asked Emily, kissing the blonde back.

"Yes! I've passed the day preparing a surprise for you..."

"Mmmh... You know how much I love surprises, don't you?"

"Yeah! And today is a special day for us..."

"I know... These are for you, my love, for saying how much I love you!" Said the raven haired woman, giving JJ a beautiful bunch of red and white roses, which made the blonde a bit touched for this sweet thing.

She hugged Emily, who hold her tightly, caressing her long blonde hair and kissing her passionately "I love you, Emily... I prepared a special dinner for us!"

Emily take her by the hand and lead her to the couch, opening the door and JJ stepped in for taking the plates with a delicious lasagna and a tender roast with a special sufflè made by JJ.

They enjoyed the dinner in a comfortable silence, sometimes talking by Henry and their children's future, then the two lovers put the dishes into the dishwasher and went upastairs into the bathroom for a relaxing bath, prepared by Emily, while JJ is in the bedroom for bringing their bathrobes.

When the bath is ready, the two lovers stepped into the hot water and JJ sat in front of Emily with her back pressed to the raven haired woman's breasts "I love you, baby! I love you with all of my life..."

"Me too!" Answer JJ, sitting on Em's legs, circling her lover's neck with her arms, kissing her passionately and Emily deepened the kiss, pressing her wife more closely to her body, making her whimper when she kissed her neck and breasts.

"God, Jennifer, how much I love you..."

"E-Emily, please... Take me to bed and make me yours!"

"As always, my dear!"

The raven haired woman take the blonde in her arms and, both wet, entered the bedroom and they lay on the bed, kissing and touching, making love as always, touching every inch of their bodies... And Emily, after covering them with the blankets, leave a trail of kisses down to the blonde's body, licking and sucking to JJ's sensitive points, then Em entered JJ with two fingers, taking her to her first orgasm.

"E-EMILY!" Scream the blonde, scratching her wife's shoulders and they came together for three more times, then Emily collapsed exhausted on the mattress, taking JJ, tired and breathless, in her arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... It was... Fantastic..."

"Yes, it was! I love you and I can't wait for seeing our children..."

"You're so sweet..." Said JJ, purring while Emily was caressing her wife's belly, kissing it sweetly.

And with that, their life will be very perfect. Perfect as their love, a feeling who no one was able to break, not in the past and neither in the future.


End file.
